lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF Br-79 AND Br-81
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( July 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. STRUCTURE OF Br-79 with S= -3/2 and Br-81 with S = -3/2 Bromine (Br) with 35 protons (odd number of protons) is characterized not of high symmetry. So it has only two stable isotopes, Br-79 and Br-81, and 30 known unstable isotopes. Following the structure of Selenium (see my STRUCTURE OF Se-74, Se-76, Se-77, Se-78, Se-80 AND Se-82 ) I discovered that the additional deuteron p35n35 of S=-1 fills the blank position formed by the deuteron p33n33. So it makes a square which brakes the high symmetry of Selenium. Under this condition it has only the two unstable isotopes of Br-79 with S =- 3/2 and of Br -81 with S= -3/2. It is of interest to note that the deuterons from p1n1 to p34n34 have the same structure of selenium . In the following diagram of Br-81 you see that the 64 nucleons with 32 protons and 32 neutrons from p1n1 to p32n32 have a structure of high symmetry with the same blank positions as those of Selenium. As in the case of Selenium at all the symmetrical six horizontal planes one observes 24 deuterons of opposite spins. Note that at the second, the third, the fourth and fifth horizontal plane there exist 8 deuterons of opposite spins ( from p13n13 to p20n20) which are not shown. For example the p13n13 is in front of p3n3 while the p20n20 is behind the p10n10. However the additional p35n35 brakes the high symmetry of selenium. Under this condition the first extra neutron of Selenium became the neutron n35 of the additional deuteron . Because the structure of Bromine is characterized by not the high symmetry of Selenium, here we see that there exist only nine extra neutrons which fill the blank positions. Five extra neutrons have negative spin and four extra neutrons have positive one. That is, the extra neutrons give a total spin S =-1/2 . Then adding the spin S = -1 of the p35n35 we get the spin S = -3/2. In the same way the Br-81 has 11 extra neutrons of which 6 neutrons have negative spin and five ones have positive spin. Therefore the Br-81 gives a spin S = -3/2. Note that the next blank positions are able to receive more extra neutrons but this structure of not high symmetry cannot give stable np bonds able to overcome the pp repulsions. Also the new structure of bromine has a greater number of protons than that of Selenium which contributes more to the increase of the pp repulsions of long range. ' DIAGRAM OF Br- 81 with S=-3/2' Here the 8 deuterons of opposite spins from p13n13 to p20n20 are not shown. Also the extra neutrons are not shown. ' ' ' p34.........n34 p34n34 over n11p11' ' n22………p12..........n12........p28' ' p22....... n11.........p11…… n28 Sixth horizontal plane' ' p24....... n10........p10…….... n30' ' n24………..p9..........n9 …….p30 Fifth horizontal plane' ' n26.........p8..........n8...........p32' ' p26.........n7..........p7........n32 Fourth horizontal plane' ' p25.........n6.........p6..........n31' ' n25……….p5........n5……….p31 Third horizontal plane' ' n23………p4........n4………….p29' ' p23……..n3………p3………..n29 Second horizontal plane' ' p21.........n2………p2............n27' ' n21........p1........n1.........p27 First horizontal plane' ' p33.......n33 ' n35.......p35 Horizontal square under the first plane ' ' DIAGRAM OF THE SIMPE SECOND HORIZONTAL PLANE IN WHICH ALL NUCLEONS ARE SHOWN ' AS IN THE CASE OF SELENIUM HERE THE EXTRA n41(-1/2) MAKES THE BONDS LIKE( n41-p23) AND ( n41-p13), WHILE THE EXTRA n43(-1/2) MAKES THE BONDS LIKE (n43-p29) AND (n43- p14) ' ' ' n14...........p14...............n43 ' ' n23..........p4.............n4.................p29 ' p23...........n3............p3..............n29 ' ' n41...........p13........n13 ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts